Ductia
by Sephaya
Summary: Just a one-shot after Canary's Song.


**Ductia**

**A/N : A one-shot set after Canary's Song – I think there was a bit of a paradigm shift in the second half of S3 – Foster ascendant is awesome.**

* * *

She switched off the light on his helmet with her hand, feeling rather naughty as she did so. Briefly, she experienced that moment of alcoholic clarity where you realize exactly how much you've consumed, and start wondering if you should begin regretting it. The balcony was starting to spin, Cal was her only fixed point. So Gillian closed her eyes, bit her lip, and waited for her next move to reveal itself.

Opening her eyes after a few seconds she looked at Cal, he was leaning forward now and she could feel his breath on her face. He pulled his left hand from his pocket and touched the side of her face, fingers cupping gently around the corner of her cheek. She swayed into him again, and tilted her chin up to rest her forehead against the rough beard along his jaw. He moved his other hand up to her hair. She felt his grin as the stubble brushed her cheek. His other hand came up to rest in the small of her back.

"So, love, I thought you were the sensible one then?" He spoke lightly in her ear.

Her hands slid up his sides, and she pressed herself more tightly against his body. "Not when it comes to you."

His grip on her tightened, and he turned to look into her face. She parted her lips as he kissed her. It was a gentle, questioning kiss and Gillian leaned into it eagerly. As he pulled back slightly, she flicked his lip with her tongue encouraging him to lean down and kiss her again, harder. But just as this kiss began to truly ignite, she pulled her head back, gasping a little. Cal slid his hands down her body and his fingers gripped her waist tightly. In his halting breaths and tense hands, Gillian could sense how much he wanted to pull her back into another kiss.

She lowered her head and flicked his neck with her tongue. He tilted his head back as she scraped the slightly sweaty skin with her teeth.

"Gill…" he rasped.

Suddenly she stopped and leaned back slightly to catch her breath. Cal's hands loosened automatically at her movement but he refused to let her go completely. She stepped back slightly, leaving just enough room between them for a clear thought.

Gillian looked at the pulse beating rapidly at the base of his throat and brought her hands up to rest them palm down, on his heart. She could feel the pounding in his chest, and knew she was the cause. But he was watching her, waiting for her to set the pace. She sighed. He wasn't afraid to lash out at her, or push her trust to the very limits, but the thought of trying to make her happy petrified him. She was so tired of this.

"Cal…" She stopped and moved her hands up to neck his, pulling his head down so she could speak in his ear. Letting him read her face would be giving up the game too fast. Let him figure this out her way. Maybe it was time he had to work at something when it came to her.

She licked her lips, and then, giving into temptation, took a second to bite his earlobe gently. His hands at her waist tightened and he exhaled. 'Was that a moan?' she wondered and then smiled.

"Do you want this, Cal?" she whispered in his ear. "I could take you home with me right now. After all those times we've thought about each other, we could finally see how amazing it would be." She giggled, "I'm very bendy, you know."

He tried to turn his head, to read her face, but she kept her hands on his neck, holding them together.

He slid his hands up to her ribs and brushed his thumbs against the edges of her breasts. She gasped at the heat that flared within her. He took a ragged breath, "Yes…I want this." She could hear the arousal in his voice.

She kissed his neck tenderly as a reward for his honesty. "I'll tell you a secret, Cal." Tilting her head upwards she nipped at his ear again and whispered confidingly "Unfortunately, I'm really…really, quite drunk right now."

He laughed and slid his arms up to her back, pulling her close again. "Yes, love, I noticed."

"Good." She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The room was starting to spin again, but she needed to do this right. "I want this too, Cal. But I don't want to blame this on the whiskey. I don't want _you_ to blame it on the whiskey."

She was glad Cal had the grace to hold his tongue.

"I'm not just your 'Leo', Cal. There's more to _me _– there's more to_ us_." She felt him press his cheek against her hair as he listened to her. "Maybe it's time you tried finding out who I really am. You won't break me…and I won't leave you."

He sighed, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Do you think I have a chance with you, love?"

She kept her eyes closed and held him close, trying to memorize the feel of him under her hands. She wasn't going to answer his question - it was time he started pulling his weight in this relationship. Instead she turned her head and kissed him on the lips slowly and thoroughly once more. Finally pulling away, she looked in his face and smiled triumphantly. She really was having a good day.

"Take me home, Cal?"

Lightman looked at her, studying her face for a moment. He released her, but made sure to slide his arm around her waist as they turned to go back inside, "Absolutely, darling." He closed the door behind them and led her into the hall. She put her head on his shoulder as they walked, letting him guide her. He suddenly turned and kissed the top of her head before he whispered in her ear. "So...how bendy are you exactly?"


End file.
